


Bloodied Sword

by OneThumpAway



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Killing, Angst, Crying, Honestly??? you can almost see this as not romance lmao, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Leo is 14, M/M, Usagi is 15, cuddling kinda, mention of blood (obviously), no major character death i promise, this isnt really a gore-y story tho ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: When Usagi heard a knock on his door, he was surprised. The surprise grows as he opens the door to see a trembling turtle mutant in his doorway, a bloodied sword in his hand.“Leo-san?”“H...Hey, Sagi…” Leo greets him, his voice shaking.
Relationships: Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Bloodied Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really plan on posting this?? But some people on Twitter liked it so *shrugs*

He doesn’t want to hold his Ōdachi. He doesn’t want to touch it, he doesn’t want to  _ look _ at it  _ ever again, _ but he _ needs to get this thing open _ . It trembles in his grasp as he tries to open a portal, but he doesn’t know  _ where  _ it’s going; he just—he needs to  _ leave _ .

_ The mugger’s chilling laugh wasn’t something he wanted to hear again anytime soon. He didn't even want to be here, but it was his turn to get the pizza. At least he got to see Hueso before everything started to go to shit.  _

_ The mugger—Leo preferred to think of him as a George—didn’t seem fazed to see a giant mutant turtle. He just spun his switchblade, pointing to the old man he'd targeted, who was on the ground against the alley wall, half conscious but not looking too badly hurt. “Get outta here, turtle, before I—” _

_ Leo grinned as he unsheathed his Ōdachi. “Don't start your rant about how you're gonna kill me, or him. Let's just _ **_cut_ ** _ to the chase so I can leave you for the police and get my pizza home to my—” _

_ He cut off, losing focus as he looked around for the boxes. “Where's my piz—WHOA!” _

_ He gasped, ducking out of the way of the knife, just barely sparing his mask tails. “Dude, I was talking!” _

_ George's blade glowed for a few seconds, and Leo watched in stunned amazement as it transformed into a sword right before his eyes. George was probably a Yokai in disguise, then.  _

_ Leon shook off his stunned look with a grin, getting his sword ready again. “Nice trick. Won't be much against my rad ski—HEY!” _

_ He closed his eyes in surprise, thrusting his Ōdachi forward on instinct to defend himself.  _

_ The long blade sank into flesh, and he gasped again, opening his eyes. _

_ “No no no no _ **_no no no no—”_ **

_ The man lied on the ground, eyes already staring at nothing, his sword clattering on the ground and reverting back to a switchblade. His shirt had a large red stain in the middle of the chest.  _

Leo desperately swings his sword downward repeatedly, blue sparks flying. Finally a portal opens, and he stumbles through, not having any idea where he ends up at first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Usagi heard a knock on his door, he was surprised. The surprise grows as he opens the door to see a trembling turtle mutant in his doorway, a bloodied sword in his hand. 

“Leo-san?”

“H...Hey, Sagi…” Leo greets him, his voice shaking. 

The rabbit ushers his friend inside, closing the door. Leo drops the sword as if it bit him, looking at his friend desperately. 

“...Are you oka—” Usagi starts, but is cut off when Leo wraps him up in a tight hug, heavy sobs wracking his body. 

“Leonardo—”

“I didn't mean to, I didn't _ mean to, I didn't _ **_mean to!”_ ** the younger exclaims, digging his face into the shorter rabbit's shoulder, soaking his fur. 

Usagi wraps his arms around the fourteen year old, rubbing soothing circles on his shell. “What is it, Leo-san, what happened?”

_ “I-I _ **_killed_ ** _ him, Usagi—it was an a-accident I didn't mean it he was—I'm sorry, I’m such a bad p-person, I'm sorry, I'm s-so, so  _ **_sorry—”_ **

Leo's legs wobble, and Sagi goes down with him as he collapses to his knees. 

The turtle continues to sob, blubbering more and trying so,  _ so  _ hard to apologize to that man or Yokai or _ whoever _ he just—who he _ removed from the world  _ and  _ oh my God he doesn't even know his real name or if he was a human or a Yokai or a mutant or something else and now he's _ **_gone_ ** _ and he'll never know— _

The fifteen year old rabbit whispers reassurances in his friend's ear, that he's not a bad person, you're right it was an accident, it'll all be okay. 

“It’ll all be okay…” Usagi continuously whispers, and he keeps on saying it. Every time Leo’s sobs start up again, every time his fingers dig into the rabbit’s clothes, bunching it up because he just needs to  _ ground himself, _ he needs to know he’s  _ here _ even though he wishes it were just—just a nightmare that he can wake up from and forget about… 

They sit there for hours, in the middle of Usagi’s living room on the floor, well into the night. At some point, they readjust so Leo is basically curled into Usagi, his face in his chest instead of his shoulder, tears staining the dark blue tank top. The rabbit keeps his arms wrapped around the turtle, almost like a shield from the rest of the world.

Occasionally, the elder of them plants a gentle kiss on top of Leo's head, and the turtle’s breath hitches every time. 

Finally,  _ finally, _ the turtle’s body starts to relax, although whether it's from him finally calming down or him tiring out the rabbit can't tell quite yet. 

“I-I'm sorry…” Leo says again, and Usagi can immediately tell it's directed at him this time. “I'm sorry, I—I didn't mean to put this on you, I just—I ended up here and—”

“Do not apologize, Leonardo. I am always happy to help you, no matter what,” the bunny interrupts, cradling the turtle’s head to his chest. 

“...M’kay… Thank you…” 

The room is silent for a bit, other than an occasional sniffle from Leo, until Sagi starts humming softly. The turtle smiles softly, his bloodshot eyes closing as he takes in the song, until finally it lulls him to a light sleep. 


End file.
